


remember when everything was beautiful and nothing hurt?

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one lives in Dillon anymore. (Four moments from a normal post-normal day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember when everything was beautiful and nothing hurt?

I.   
Tim Riggins stood on the roof of Dillon High, riffle in hand, watching the sun rise over the skyline, lighting the town up. 

Once upon a time this would be when people inside their little houses would be waking up, making breakfast for their kids, getting ready for the day ahead. But were they? No because this was the world now. 

No one lives in Dillon anymore. There are people roaming the streets but they don’t live here. They’re what’s left of Dillon. What’s left of the people who used to call this place home. 

From the corner of his eye, Tim spotted one of them rushing the school. 

“I don’t think so bud,” Tim whispered, raising his gun lining it up, pulling the trigger. And he was down. A perfect kill. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” 

\--- 

 _It all started five months ago in China. It was originally thought to be some kind of rabies virus but now it’s obvious that it was more than that._

 _There were only two other Dillon residents, besides Tim left: Julie Taylor and Landry Clark. They’re not exactly the people Tim would have wanted to be stuck with at the end of the world, but he sure isn’t going to complain._

 _The Dillon High weight room was their home now. It’s not very big, and yes, it reeked of teenage boy from years of practices, but it was underground and therefore safe._

 _And that was enough for now._

\--- 

II.   
“I think we should get out of here.” Landry said and Tim threw a beer can against the wall. 

“Shit Landry. How many times do we have to go over this? We’re not leaving. I‘m not leaving.” 

“I know, ‘Texas Forever’. And that was all fine and dandy when there was a Texas but that time is long gone. Don’t you want to get out of here and see if there’s anywhere left?” 

“There’s not Landry. So drop it,” Julie told him. “Just drop it.” 

“Of course you’re on his side,” Landry muttered under his breath. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“Ignore it Tim.” Julie said and then stood up. “Listen to me Landry. As much as I hate it, Dillon is our home. It’s my home. It’s where my family lived and it’s where they died. Now you can leave, if that’s what you want. You can go, get in your piece of crap car and drive away to look for something that probably doesn’t even exist. But we’re staying here.” 

And with that, Julie walked out of the room. 

\--- 

 _Julie was taking this whole thing harder than anyone was. That didn’t really surprise Tim, all things considered._

 _Coach was in Dallas when the infection hit. It sure would have helped if he were home. Probably._

 _A kid at daycare bit Gracie, a kid who they later would learn was infected. How he got it was anyone’s guess, but that really didn’t matter now did it? By the time Mrs. Coach put the girl to bed she was already showing symptoms. And by the time, the next morning rolled around…well Julie had to take both of them out. Did a damn good job at it too._

 _Tim was the one to find her hours later after it happened. The whole house looked like something out of a horror movie. There was blood everywhere._

 _Julie was sitting in Gracie’s room clutching the little girls favorite stuffed rabbit, when Tim found her. He got down next to her and asked her if she was all right. But Julie wouldn’t say anything. She couldn’t say anything. She just sat there, holding the rabbit, staring at her mother’s dead body._

 _Tim knew he had to get her out of there or she’d go mad. So he picked her up and carried her out of the house and to his truck, like some sort of white night from a fairy tale._

 _But as everyone knows, Tim Riggins isn’t anyone’s white night._

\--- 

III.   
Tim was heading to take a shower when he saw Julie sitting in the hallway throwing a tennis ball against the wall. 

“Thanks for having my back in there.” Tim said sitting down beside her. 

“I didn’t do it for you.” Julie said catching the ball. 

“So who did you do it for?” 

“Me.” She shrugged. “I don’t want to have to kill anyone else I care about.” 

“I know what you mean.” 

\--- 

 _There were more, originally. Lyla, Buddy, Tyra, Saracen, most of the football team. But just like Gracie and Mrs. Coach, they didn’t make it. And in the beginning, they made a good team, the made it seem like they could beat these things. But slowly, they each got tired, got sloppy and one by one they were picked off. And it was up to the survivors to block out the past, block out who they once were, and take them out._

 _It was hard, but everyone did it, they knew they had to if they wanted to live to see tomorrow. But not a single person was okay with it. No one was able to just kill their friends and act like it was nothing. It stuck with them, it always would until the day they died. The day they will die._

\--- 

IV. 

Julie was sitting on the roof of the school, which is where Tim found her. 

“What are you doing up here so late?” Tim asked coming up from behind. 

Julie shrugged and looked at him. “Keeping an eye on things.” 

“You’re not going to be able to see anything out there right now. How about you pack it up and head inside and get some sleep.” 

“I’m not tired.” 

“I don’t believe that. You’ve been up since the crack of dawn. You need some sleep.” 

“You’ve been up that long too.” 

“See? I know what I’m talking about.” 

“I’m not going inside Tim.” 

Tim sighed. He knew what was going on. “You couldn’t have done anything to save them Jules.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You know. Your mom, baby Gracie, Saracen. There was nothing you could have done to save them. So stop punishing yourself.” 

“How’d you know?” 

“’Cause I do the same thing. Why’d you think I was up so early? Why I’m always up early. “ 

“You won’t tell Landry any of this, right?” Julie asked after a pregnant pause. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Tim stood up and held out his hand, “Now come on. Lets get some sleep.”   



End file.
